Jesse (Clone Trooper)
Bio Jesse (CT-5597) was an enlisted officer under the rank of Corporal, who began as a standard clone trooper then a specialist (marksman) and Corporal, but eventually became an ARC Lieutenant sometime during 19 BBY prior to the Siege of Anaxes. He was assigned and enlisted to the 501st Torrent Co. under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex (CT-7567) during the Clone Wars. History A hardened veteran, Jesse was first enlisted to the 501st unit sometime before the events regarding the First Battle of Saleucami during 21 BBY, where he was a marksman and served with his fellow troopers Hardcase and Kix. Despite having little field experience at first, he eventually gained such during a skirmish in which his superior officer (Captain Rex) was wounded after having been shot by a sniper from an enemy Commando Droid. A year or so later, he earned the rank of Corporal, and was assigned to ARC Trooper Fives' unit: Engineering Squad, where he served as second-in-command during the Umbara campaign. Under the command of rogue Jedi General Pong Krell, Jesse was reluctant following the intimidating and otherwise unorthodox Jedi's orders, for he disobeyed and participated in an unauthorized order made by Rex and Fives to fly from the captured Umbaran air base to the high layers of the world's atmosphere to destroy a Separatist space station orbiting the planet. Despite losing a valuable friend in the process, Jesse and Fives were able to successfully complete their mission. However, upon landing back at the air base, Krell grew furious, and deemed their accomplishments to be "ineffective"; that the two surviving clones were defective and insubordinate. Thus, ordering an execution. After it failed, the clones were able to recover and redeem themselves once they realized Krell's true intentions. In the months following the troubling conflict, he was found drinking with fellow trooper and friend Kix at the 79's clone bar on Coruscant during Fives' evasion from the Coruscant Security following his conviction towards a falsely accused assassination attempt regarding Chancellor Palpatine. A year or so later, he took Fives' place and received an immediate promotion to ARC Trooper, while the recently-recovered Echo retained Jesse's original rank and distinction; albeit under honorable discharge. Despite having an otherwise traumatic experience regarding the events, he was able to overcome them and became a more valiant, hardened, and loyal soldier for the Republic. Personality A good-humored, strong-willed, and valiant trooper, Jesse served the 501st unit with pride and confidence, and was a very dependent and free-thinking individual who was loyal to his superior officers. Appearance *Jesse's Phase 1 armor consists of simplified blue-colored stripes and decals revealing his distinction in the 501st placed on his thighs, shoulders, and T-visor. He has a small arrow with a thin stripe down his torso, and a Republic insignia decal on his helmet *His first set of Phase 2 armor bears similar markings, only with more decals and colored in a much thicker, darker tone. *His second set of Phase 2 armor utilized parts and gear from Fives' ARC Trooper armor while also retaining his original helmet and pieces of his previous set. *His facial features include having a clean-shaven head and a Republic insignia tattooed to his forehead with medium facial stubble. Trivia/Facts Despite having received a promotion to ARC Trooper, Jesse's superiors (Fives and Echo) immediately went from being marksmen to ARC Lieutenants rather than receiving a promotion to Corporal in between. Gallery Corporal Jesse.png|Jesse with his helmet removed wearing Phase 2 armor. Phase 2 Jesse.jpg|Full Phase 2 Jesse detail. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Deserter" (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Darkness On Umbara" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The General" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Plan of Dissent" (First identified as "CT-5597) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Carnage of Krell" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Orders" (Cameo) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Bad Batch" (Storyreel) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Unfinished Business" (Storyreel) Category:Clone Trooper Category:Clone Officers Category:Clone Specialists Category:ARC Lieutenant Category:ARC Troopers Category:Clone Corporal Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Republic Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:501st Clone Trooper